The present invention relates to a pneumatic transport system and more particularly to a distributor wherein gas entrained particles are divided into a plurality of effluent streams of substantially equal weight and density.
The prior art is exemplified by U.S, Pat. No. 3,204,942 which discloses an apparatus for distributing an incoming stream of gas entrained particles into a multiplicity of streams and comprising an unobstructed chamber having its upper end closed and its lower end formed with a central inlet and including a plurality of spaced outlets disposed along a common horizontal plane in the upright chamber wall. During operation of this known distributor, the jet effect of the incoming stream penetrates the full length of the chamber and impinges on its upper end thereby giving rise to a recirculation effect with a portion of the particle stream being discharged through the outlets while the remainder recirculates to the bottom of the chamber and forms, in equilibrium condition, a reservoir of particulate matter that is re-entrained in the incoming stream. This known distributor has encountered some difficulties in achieving the desired pattern of recirculation which requires that the incoming stream maintain a central orientation through the chamber before fanning out for discharge and recirculation. Recent experience has shown that deviation of the incoming stream from its central orientation results in pulsation and non-uniform distribution of the effluent streams.